<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Heridas abiertas by seabee327</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26698630">Heridas abiertas</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/seabee327/pseuds/seabee327'>seabee327</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Seis de cuervos [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Six of Crows Series - Leigh Bardugo</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, One-Shots, Post-Book 1: Six of Crows, Shu - Freeform, The Wraith - Freeform, Touching, el espectro, grisha - Freeform, inej and kaz touching, merch, six of crows one-shot, soc one-shot</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Español</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 05:23:02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>5,576</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26698630</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/seabee327/pseuds/seabee327</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>"Kaz no estaba en su habitación del Listón cuando Inej se presentó ante su puerta."</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kaz Brekker/Inej Ghafa</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Seis de cuervos [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1954558</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Heridas abiertas</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>hi! this text is in spanish, so if you want to read it in english you'll wave to translate the page. sorry! learn spanish, it's beautiful!</p><p>it only contains spoilers of the first book :)</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Kaz no estaba en su habitación del Listón cuando Inej se presentó ante su puerta.</p><p>Había permanecido unos minutos frente a la madera apenas lijada preguntándose qué demonios hacía allí. ¿Por qué había ido a su habitación exactamente? Inej no era capaz de encontrar una respuesta mínimamente lógica, excepto que habían sido sus pies los que la habían llevado hasta allí sin pedirle permiso. Un segundo estaba tumbada en su cama, mirando las nubes grises de Ketterdam por la pequeña ventana mientras acariciaba sus cuchillos uno a uno, y al siguiente estaba de pie, y sentía la necesidad de hablar con el chico de ojos marrones y manos ágiles. Cuando se le ocurrió una excusa razonable que pudiese evitar el afilado detector interno de mentiras de Kaz Brekker, tomó aire y llamó a la puerta. No obtuvo ninguna respuesta, pero en vez de darse la vuelta y marcharse, como su mente le sugería, sus manos agarraron el mango de la puerta y la abrieron sin hacer el más mínimo ruido.</p><p>Dentro, un rayo blanco de luz de luna se colaba por la ventana abierta e iluminaba el espacio; no había más luces encendidas. En seguida supo que Kaz no se encontraba allí. Las habitaciones del Listón eran como latas de sardinas; tan pequeñas que como máximo, podías dar dos pasos en una dirección y tres en otra. Cabía un camastro —el de Kaz estaba perfectamente hecho, con las sábanas levemente arrugadas en el borde, donde Inej suponía que habría estado sentado—, una mesilla y un armario que llegaba hasta el techo, además de un pequeño baño. Cuando Inej llegó por primera vez y le asignaron una habitación, se quedó sorprendida al ver las paredes con pintura raída y las manchas en el techo. No se parecía en nada a las habitaciones de la Reserva, siempre de colores llamativos y decoradas con telas, plantas exóticas y perfumes. Más bien, le recordaba a los camarotes del barco de esclavizadores en el que había pasado atada y vendada durante una semana, mientras le arrancaban de su hogar y la llevaban hacia Kerch. Pero en cuanto se quedó en silencio en el pequeño cuarto y contempló el puerto desde la ventana cuadrada que había sobre el camastro, lo aceptó como un hogar. El hogar en el que empezaba su nueva vida. Y esta vez, se prometió, solo lo abandonaría cuando ella así lo desease. Nadie iba a arrebatárselo.</p><p>La habitación de Kaz era más espaciosa que la del resto de los Despojos, así como la de Per Haskell. Se la había ganado. Los guantes de cuero de Kaz no estaban sobre la mesilla, ni su bastón junto al armario, lo que significaba que estaba en la calle. Inej se preguntó a dónde habría ido, y por qué no había dicho nada. Ese día era uno de esos días en los que Ketterdam se cubría de una niebla espantosa —lo cual ocurría muy a menudo—, y el frío y la humedad se colaban en los huesos como garras afiladas. Nada bueno para la pierna de Kaz. Probablemente estaba arrastrándose por algún callejón maldiciendo al clima y a los adoquines y a la ciudad entera, y arrepintiéndose de haber salido en un principio.</p><p>Sin pensárselo dos veces, y dado que no podía dormir, se puso la capucha de su túnica y salió del Listón, enroscando los dedos de los pies al sentir el punzante frío. No tenía ni idea de a dónde podría haber ido Kaz, pero no estaba preocupada. Kaz no era idiota —o, al menos, casi nunca—, y si corriese verdadero peligro habría trazado diez planes distintos y sus posibles variaciones mediante los cuales conseguir su objetivo sin tener ningún imprevisto.</p><p>Inej dobló la esquina y, agarrándose a una tubería, escaló por la fachada de un edificio hasta llegar al tejado. Una vez arriba, decidió dirigirse al puerto, siguiendo un pálpito. Además, le gustaba ver el mar. Le hacía pensar en volver a casa, y a veces se imaginaba que veía tierra firme en el horizonte y que solo tenía que cruzarlo para volver al hogar de su infancia.</p><p>Tras unos minutos saltando de tejado en tejado, y asomándose a las callejuelas sucias del Barril, vio una sombra dirigiéndose al Intercambio. Cojeaba levemente y se apoyaba en un bastón. Inej agudizó la vista, y consiguió entrever su abrigo que le llegaba a las rodillas, sus pantalones negros y sus zapatos. Al Espectro siempre le había parecido curioso que él, Kaz Brekker, también conocido como Manos Sucias, se empeñase por vestir siempre ropa elegante —camisa blanca, chaleco, corbata y gabardina— cuando es un estafador de primera. “Si voy a morir, que sea con estilo”, es lo que siempre decía. E Inej siempre respondía: “Cuando te mueras, espero que lo último que pienses sea en la ropa que llevas puesta”, aunque lo que en realidad quería decir era: “No vas a morir, Kaz. No lo permitiría”.</p><p>Pero eso era una estupidez. Pues claro que iba a morir. Todos lo harían. Puede que por un disparo en la frente, o puede que por la edad. Pero todos perecerían. Y, mientras que Inej tendría a sus dioses como consuelo, Kaz no tendría nada a lo que aferrarse, más que el dinero que tan empeñado estaba en conseguir.</p><p>Ni siquiera la tendría a ella. </p><p>Inej decidió seguirle desde las alturas, en vez de alertarle de su presencia. Kaz andaba erguido cuando se cruzaba con alguien, y cuando volvía a estar solo en el callejón, se apoyaba con esfuerzo sobre su bastón con forma de cuervo. Inej resopló. Kaz y su maldito orgullo.</p><p>Finalmente, llegaron al Intercambio, una enorme plaza adoquinada donde negociaban los mercaderes por las mañanas. Inej inspeccionó el espacio, buscando posibles individuos escondidos o con quienes Kaz podría estar esperando reunirse.<br/>
Divisó un grupo de personas en una esquina. En vez de dirigirse hacia ellos, Kaz se quedó en un rincón de la plaza con poca iluminación, con la espalda pegada a la fachada de un edificio.</p><p>¿Qué estaba haciendo? Inej saltó por los tejados, intentando obtener una visión más clara del Intercambio y asegurándose de que no había nadie escondido al igual que ella. No sería la primera vez que les tendían una emboscada.</p><p>Entonces los vio. Un grupo de hombres a los que reconoció por sus enormes tatuajes como los Leones Moneda —la banda de Pekka Rollins— acababan de entrar en la plaza, y se dirigían hacia el grupo de la esquina. Una nube se desplazó y dejó pasar un rayo de luz de luna, que provoco una decena de destellos en los cinturones de los Leones Moneda. Estaban armados.</p><p>Ambos grupos se reunieron en el centro del Intercambio. Allí, con un poco más de iluminación, Inej descubrió que los cuatro hombres pertenecían a las Gaviotas Cuchilla, pero eran todos escuálidos y parecían inseguros. Uno de ellos sostenía una bolsa llena de lo que probablemente sería dinero.</p><p>Se acercó todo lo que pudo sin ser vista al alféizar del edificio, intentando escuchar lo que decían. Kaz se movió sigilosamente entre las sombras, también acercándose lo máximo posible. Un hombre gordo y alto de los Leones Moneda, conocido como Maza se acercó a los cuatro hombres —o quizá, mejor dicho, los cuatro chicos—, que miraban con nerviosismo a todos los recién llegados.</p><p>—Sinceramente, esperaba a gente más impresionante —fue lo primero que dijo Maza, con voz rasposa, dirigiéndose al resto de la banda—. Aunque quizá los shu prefieren a los delgaduchos.</p><p>Sonó un coro de risas. Los Gaviotas Cuchilla fruncieron el ceño, desconcertados.</p><p>—Un mo-momento… Esto n-no era parte del trato —tartamudeó uno de los chicos, y los Leones Moneda se rieron—. Hemos traído el dinero.</p><p>—Perfecto. Ganamos por partida doble.</p><p>Los miembros de las Gaviotas Cuchilla se revolvieron, nerviosos, y de repente uno de ellos sacó una pistola de su cinturón. Los otros tres les imitaron y sacaron sus armas, apuntando a los Leones Moneda, quienes también sacaron las suyas. Sin embargo, la única reacción de Maza fue una risa áspera y larga. Que cuatro armas le estuviesen apuntando parecía divertirle, más que preocuparle.</p><p>—No os esforcéis. Seguidme y acabemos con esto de una vez.</p><p>Dicho esto, Maza se volvió, con la seguridad de que le iban a seguir. Inej reflexionó. Jesper había oído en una de sus partidas de cartas que las Gaviotas Cuchilla habían destrozado un salón de juego de Pekka Rollins. Ese podría haber sido el motivo por el cual les llevaban dinero. Pero entonces, ¿cuál era el plan de Maza? Inej pensó en lo que había dicho y encontró una respuesta.</p><p>Les iban a vender a los shu.</p><p>Últimamente, los shu pagaban grandes cantidades de dinero por esclavos de Kerch. Las familias adineradas shu pagaban algo que a ellos les parecía muy poca fortuna, pero que a cualquier rata del Barril le solucionaría varios problemas, y luego los vendían en su país por sumas mucho más grandes. Los Leones Moneda les habían tendido una trampa. No solo se iban a quedar con el dinero de los daños, sino que iban a ganar una cantidad mucho más grande vendiéndolos a los shu. Entrar en la red de la esclavitud era peligroso y arriesgado, y les metería en problemas con la banda de los Gaviotas Cuchilla, aunque había que admitir que los Leones Moneda les superaban con creces en poder, armas y experiencia.</p><p>Descubierto ese misterio, solo quedaba una pregunta sin resolver. ¿Qué estaba haciendo Kaz allí? Volvió a observar a las Gaviotas Cuchilla, que no sabían muy bien qué hacer con las pistolas que llevaban en la mano. Claramente, disparar era una mala idea, puesto que los otros eran más del doble, y en cuanto cualquiera de ellos disparase una bala les iban a acribillar. Los hombres que iban a ser vendidos bajaron las armas, vacilantes, pero entonces uno de ellos echó a correr. Uno de los Leones Moneda disparó a sus pies, y el chico tropezó, asustado. Inej se volvió hacia Kaz, impaciente. ¿Cuál era su papel en todo eso?</p><p>En ese momento, otro chico levantó los brazos y apretó las manos en puños. Un vendaval empezó a formarse en la plaza, sacudiendo el pelo y la ropa de todos los presentes. El viento era tan fuerte, que Inej se agarró con las manos al borde del tejado, temiendo que su pequeño y ligero cuerpo saliera volando. Todos los Leones Moneda sacaron sus armas, sorprendidos por que uno de sus rehenes fuese un Grisha, pero no sirvió de nada, pues en pocos segundos las armas se escaparon de sus manos y empezaron a girar en el torbellino que ocupaba el espacio entre la banda y los Gaviotas Cuchilla.</p><p>El chico era un Vendaval.</p><p>Inej divisó un movimiento por el rabillo del ojo, y vio que Kaz se estaba moviendo. Y ya no lo hacía disimuladamente, sino que se dirigía directamente hacia el Vendaval, poniendo todo su empeño en andar erguido y sin cojear.</p><p>Inej soltó una maldición entre dientes. ¿Qué demonios estaba haciendo? Sacó dos de sus cuchillos, por si acaso, y prestó atención a la escena. Kaz se situó al lado del Vendaval y le dijo algo que no pudo escuchar debido al enorme ruido que generaba el viento. Entonces, el chico bajó los brazos y el torbellino cesó, haciendo caer todas las armas en el otro lado del Intercambio. Cuando los Leones Moneda vieron a Kaz se quedaron desconcertados, y tenían un millón de razones para estarlo.</p><p>—Gracias, Henrik —le dijo Brekker al Vendaval con un tono calmado. Allí, desde las alturas, Inej le odió. Odiaba que estuviese tan preocupada por él, cuando evidentemente, parecía que no hacía más que sacarse ases de la manga. ¿Y encima se atrevía a hablar con esa tranquilidad? ¿Sabiendo que no había nadie cubriéndole la espalda? ¿Y si le pasaba algo? ¿Es que no le importaba nada lo que eso causaría en los demás? ¿En ella?—. Bueno, después de todo este número, ¿qué tal si vamos al grano?<br/>
Maza se adelantó, y por su expresión, parecía furioso.</p><p>—¿Qué demonios estás haciendo aquí, Brekker?</p><p><em>Sí, ¿qué demonios estás haciendo aquí?</em>, pensó Inej.</p><p>—Oh, solo estaba dando una vuelta cuando os he visto, y no he podido dejar pasar la oportunidad de saludar.</p><p>—No juegues conmigo, Brekker, o te partiré la pierna buena que te queda —le amenazó Maza señalándole con el dedo.</p><p>Él levantó las manos mientras reía despreocupadamente.</p><p>—Tranquilo, Maza. Pensaba que ya nos llevábamos bien a estas alturas —miró a su alrededor con teatralidad—. Parece que mi amigo Henrik os ha dejado en una situación un tanto comprometedora.</p><p>—No me tientes, mocoso. Todavía somos más que vosotros.</p><p>—No te preocupes. No vengo a pelear —dijo Kaz—. Solo vengo a reclamar mi precio. A mí también me debéis algo, ¿o es que se te ha olvidado?</p><p>Maza le miró con confusión. Inej tampoco sabía de qué estaba hablando. Notaba que el corazón le retumbaba rápido en el pecho. ¿También le había ocultado algo más? A ella solía contarle más que al resto, y aun así…</p><p>—Pekka Rollins no te debe nada, muchacho —gruñó Maza—. Y ahora vete ya antes de que haya más problemas.</p><p>—No me voy a ir sin mis diez mil kruge. Uno de los vuestros ha hecho trampas en el Club Cuervo, y supongo que no esperaríais que no me enterase, ¿no?</p><p>—Si quieres tu dinero ve a pedírselo directamente a Pekka Rollins. ¿Crees que podemos darte en este momento diez mil kruge? Entre todos nosotros no tenemos veinte en los bolsillos.</p><p>—No creo que podáis dármelos —dijo Kaz con calma. Ladeó la cabeza como le había visto hacer muchas veces—. Por eso me he asegurado de cobrarme una pequeña venganza yo mismo.</p><p>Entonces un nuevo grupo de personas apareció en el Intercambio, armadas hasta los dientes. Llevaban los antebrazos al descubierto, donde se veía el dibujo de una gaviota con las alas extendidas, cada una de sus plumas una navaja. El líder de la banda se acercó a Maza con aire amenazador.</p><p>—¿Pensabas que podrías salirte con la tuya, cabrón? —le gritó sin siquiera saludar— Querías vender a cuatro de los míos a los shu, pedazo de mierda.</p><p>—¿A quién llamas tú pedazo de mierda, eh? —le contestó Maza, una vena hinchándose en su cuello.</p><p>En ese momento Inej comprendió qué iba a pasar y cuál era el plan de Kaz.</p><p>—¿Acaso no lo eres, maldito hijo de…?</p><p>—Déjanos coger nuestras armas y acabemos con esto como Dios manda —le espetó Maza. Qué predecibles eran todos ellos. El líder de las Gaviotas Cuchilla aceptó, y los Leones Moneda se dirigieron al lugar donde habían caído sus pistolas, mazas y bates. Mientras, Kaz y el Grisha se apartaron lentamente, dirigiéndose a la salida de la plaza.</p><p>Ese era el plan de Kaz: crear caos entre las dos bandas y luego marcharse. ¿El porqué? No lo comprendía todavía.</p><p>Sin embargo, una vez que empezó la pelea y los disparos empezaron a resonar en el Intercambio, Maza se dio cuenta de lo que planeaba hacer.</p><p>—¡Brekker! ¿Adónde te crees que vas? ¿Estás huyendo como la rata que eres?</p><p>Kaz se volvió hacia él.</p><p>—Te has metido en esta pelea tú solo, amigo. ¿O es que quieres que te ayude? —le dijo, y eso enfureció más a Maza, que gritó a varios de sus hombres que fueran tras él.</p><p>Kaz podría haber seguido caminando hacia la salida, puesto que Maza estaba enfrascado en la pelea y no podía correr hacia él, pero su orgullo se lo impidió. ¿Qué imagen daría si echase a correr —o a cojear— como un poseso?</p><p>Así que esperó a que los tres hombres que se habían separado del intercambio de balas y puños fuesen a por él y preparó su bastón, mucho más mortífero de lo que nadie piensa. El Grisha había desaparecido; probablemente se hubiese marchado temiendo que le capturasen para explotar sus poderes. Pero los otros tres se habían sumado a la pelea, por lo que Kaz estaba solo. Inej decidió que era el momento de bajar. Se deslizó por las cañerías de la fachada del edificio y posó los pies en el suelo. Inmediatamente, sacó todos sus cuchillos y se dirigió hacia Kaz. Por el camino, dio un par de cuchilladas para apartar a la gente de su camino, que la reconocía murmurando: “es el Espectro”.</p><p>Cuando llegó a Kaz, este había barrido a un hombre al suelo con su bastón, pero estaba mostrando dificultades con los otros dos, que le tenían rodeado.</p><p>Inej rezó una plegaria y una disculpa a sus dioses por lo que iba a hacer, y lanzó dos cuchillos, uno a cada uno, dándoles en un brazo. Soltaron gritos de dolor y Kaz se quedó mirando al Espectro, dejando entrever su sorpresa.</p><p>—¿Qué demonios haces aquí? —Lo preguntó con tono que sonaba incluso enfadado. Ella tuvo tiempo de responder antes de que otros dos hombres se les acercaran.</p><p>—Estoy salvándote el culo —le espetó. Ella también estaba enfadada, pero no era el momento. Consiguió esquivar el bate de uno de los hombres y Kaz golpeó el brazo del otro cuando este iba a levantar su pistola. Probablemente le había roto un hueso.</p><p>—Vámonos de aquí —le dijo Inej a Kaz, y no tuvo que repetírselo. Empezaron a andar hacia la salida sin dar la espalda a la pelea. Otros dos hombres se les acercaron cuando estaban ya casi en la salida. Inej intentó clavar un cuchillo a una de ellos, pero este se apartó justo a tiempo y levantó el puño, pero no llegó a golpearla, porque Kaz clavó sus nudillos primero. Inej acertó con el segundo hombre y le hizo un corte con el cuchillo en el costado.</p><p>Tras esto, ambos echaron a correr hacia la salida, y consiguieron alcanzarla, pero entonces resonó un disparo y Kaz dejó escapar un quejido de dolor. Inej examinó a Kaz y vio que la bala había impactado en su brazo izquierdo, donde la sangre empezaba a manchar su gabardina.</p><p>Kaz le hizo un gesto con la cabeza para que siguieran corriendo, y en pocos segundos estuvieron a salvo en un callejón oscuro. Aminoraron la marcha, pero siguieron andando hacia el Listón. Ninguno de los dos dijo nada en todo el camino.</p><p>Cuando llegaron al Listón, el lugar donde se alojaban los Despojos, entraron con el más disimulo posible, dirigiéndose rápidamente a las escaleras. Kaz iba delante, y le costaba el doble subir cada escalón que a una persona con las dos piernas buenas, pero Inej no hizo nada; solo subió detrás de él, sin hacer ningún comentario. Intentar ayudarle sería un error.</p><p>A pesar de tener mal la rodilla, el dormitorio de Kaz estaba en el tercer piso, así que aún tardaron unos minutos más en llegar a él. La habitación de Inej también estaba en esa planta, pero en vez de entrar la pasó de largo y siguió a Kaz, quien le dijo:</p><p>—Vete a tu habitación. Me puedo curar esto solo.</p><p>Era obvio que no se podía curar una herida de bala él solo, y menos con un solo brazo, así que no le hizo caso y siguió al chico hacia su habitación. Él no volvió a protestar. Una vez dentro, cerró la puerta mientras Kaz se quitaba la gabardina con esfuerzo. No sabía muy bien qué hacer. ¿Debería ayudarle? ¿Le dejaría curarle la herida? Nunca dejaba que nadie le tocase, ni siquiera con ropa de por medio. Quizá por eso llevaba siempre sus guantes.</p><p>Inej se quedó apoyada en la puerta, indecisa, mientras el chico se dirigía al baño en dos zancadas. Le observó desde ahí. Era muy alto, con extremidades finas, y tenía el pelo negro cortado más corto por los lados que por arriba. Cuando intentó quitarse los guantes hizo una mueca que intentó disimular, pero Inej ya la había visto.</p><p>Se acercó silenciosamente y entró al cuarto de baño. Se situó detrás de él y miró al reflejo de Kaz en el espejo. Sus facciones se marcaban afiladas bajo la luz fluorescente del baño.</p><p>—Déjame ayudarte —le dijo, mirándole a los ojos seriamente. Un músculo en su mejilla palpitó, e Inej pensó que le diría que se fuese. Pero Kaz sabía que su herida necesitaba ser tratada por alguien que no fuese él. Finalmente, tras un largo minuto mirándose a los ojos a través del espejo, asintió tensamente y se quitó ambos guantes.</p><p>Ya le había visto las manos desnudas antes. No dejaba que nadie las viese sin la protección de sus guantes, excepto a ella. La gente pensaba que había algo aterrador o extraño en sus manos y que por eso se las cubría, pero la verdad es que eran manos normales, con aspecto suave excepto por una cicatriz en un nudillo.</p><p>Se desabrochó los botones de su chaleco gris con el brazo que no estaba herido, y luego hizo lo mismo con su camisa. Inej cogió una manga y dejó que sacase el brazo, para luego deslizar la camisa por el otro, con cuidado de no tocarle la piel. La lanzó a la bañera; habría que lavar la mancha de sangre que se había extendido por la manga izquierda.</p><p>Buscó los ojos de Kaz en el espejo, y se concentró en mantener la mirada en ellos en vez de caer en la tentación de bajar. Sus ojos marrones-verduzcos ya estaban fijos en ella cuando los encontró, mirándole con una intensidad que provocó un hormigueo violento en la parte baja de su estómago. Se miró durante un instante a sí misma, y casi rio al percibir cuán diferentes eran: él con la piel blanca como la nieve, con pecas esparcidas por su cuello y pecho, y ella de piel bronceada, de un tono de marrón como el chocolate. Kaz le sacaba una cabeza y media, pero pocas veces se había sentido intimidada por él. No porque no diese miedo, sino porque ella sabía que no tenía nada que temer.</p><p>—Voy a mirarte la herida —le dijo en un susurro, y él tomó una respiración temblorosa. Se dio cuenta de que estaba sudando, y se sorprendió al ver lo mucho que le afectaba la cercanía de cualquier persona a su cuerpo, pero no dijo nada.</p><p>Se colocó a su lado y examinó el brazo sin tocarlo. La bala era muy pequeña y no estaba muy incrustada, por lo que sería fácil sacarla. Probablemente la pistola que la hubiese disparado no fuese de muy buena calidad, o no tuviese la pólvora suficiente.</p><p>—No es grave. No creo que haga falta coserla. Pero tengo que sacar la bala.</p><p>Mientras pronunciaba estas palabras, Inej miró a Kaz, que seguía mirándola fijamente, como si fuese el ancla a la que se estuviese aferrando para no caer en una espiral de terror. Volvió a tomar aire y asintió, centrando entonces su mirada en sus manos, apoyadas en el lavabo.</p><p>—Hazlo —le ordenó con la voz ronca. Inej notaba que estaba agonizando, sin siquiera haberle tocado, y no pensaba que fuese por el dolor de la herida.</p><p>Inej tomó eso como permiso y colocó suavemente y con cuidado sus dedos alrededor del orificio de bala. Kaz tomó aire y aferró con tanta fuerza el lavabo que un hilillo de sangre empezó a descender de la herida. Decidió hacerlo lo más rápido posible, así que abrió un poco el orificio con dos dedos y con la otra mano insertó otros dos en el orificio. Consiguió sacar la bala a la primera, y la echó al lavabo, para que Kaz la viera. Se apartó de él en cuanto acabó, notando cómo su corazón latía acelerado sin ningún motivo, y salió de la habitación a por un vendaje.</p><p>Kaz se desplomó sobre el lavabo jadeando en cuanto estuvo solo. Sentía ardor en la piel y en el estómago, se sentía enfermizo, con ganas de vomitar. Abrió el grifo con manos temblorosas y se echó agua sobre el rostro. Todavía sentía los dedos de Inej sobre su piel, provocándole arcadas y una sensación agradable al mismo tiempo. ¿Acaso aquello era posible? Cerró los ojos con fuerza, encontrándose en sus párpados cerrados la imagen de la Barcaza del Segador, llena de cuerpos apilados. Podía recordar su olor nauseabundo, la sensación de sus pieles frías contra la suya, los cuerpos flotando en el agua camino de su descomposición.</p><p>Respiró hondo varias veces. Para calmarse, pensó en lo que siempre le ayudaba a mantener su cabeza fría: la venganza. Iba a pagar. El culpable iba a pagar por lo que le había hecho cuando era un niño recién llegado a la sucia Ketterdam. Iba a pagar por lo que le había hecho a Jordie.</p><p>Cuando abrió los ojos, Inej estaba de vuelta en el pequeño baño, sosteniendo las gasas en silencio mientras le miraba en el espejo. Cuando se dio cuenta de que él le devolvía la mirada, parpadeó y miró a sus pies. Kaz nunca dejaba que nadie le tocase, porque jamás iba a permitir que alguien le viese en ese estado de debilidad. No le gustaba que Inej tuviese que haberlo visto de esa manera, pero era Inej después de todo. Si había alguien en quien confiaba ciegamente, se dio cuenta, esa era ella.</p><p>Dejó de observar sus ojos negros, avergonzado por la imagen que había dado de sí mismo, y se echó agua sobre la herida, limpiando la sangre. Luego pasó frente a Inej y se dirigió a su habitación, haciéndole un gesto con la cabeza para que le siguiera.<br/>
Se sentó en el borde de su camastro, todavía sin camiseta. Inej le observó desde la puerta del baño, permitiéndose fijarse en sus brazos blancos y atléticos y su pecho con alguna que otra cicatriz. Algo que Kaz apreciaba de Inej era que siempre le dejaba su espacio, y parecía comprenderle de una forma que iba más allá de las palabras. Él también había aprendido a interpretar sus gestos: cuando torcía el labio imperceptiblemente para indicar desacuerdo, una leve arruga que salía sobre su ceja cuando mostraba preocupación, cómo se apoyaba en el pie derecho cada vez que planeaba echar a correr.</p><p>Le gustaba pensar que se conocían sin necesidad de palabras, pero no se permitía hacerlo muy a menudo. No podía. El destino de Inej no estaba en el Barril, junto a una persona como él, que ni siquiera podría tocarla sin pensar en cadáveres pudriéndose.</p><p>Ella merecía algo mejor.</p><p>Inej se acercó hacia él, con sus sandalias de cuero sin hacer el más mínimo ruido sobre el suelo de madera, y le pidió que extendiera el brazo para ponerle las vendas. Le costaba subir el brazo debido a la herida, pero lo hizo sin importarle el dolor. Inej se arrodilló frente a él y tomó una tira de vendaje. Empezó a enrollarla alrededor de la herida en silencio, hasta que preguntó:</p><p>—¿Qué estabas haciendo esta noche, Kaz?</p><p>Su tono había sonado casi neutral; casi, porque Kaz había detectado una mota de molestia en su voz. Sabía que no tenía por qué darle ninguna explicación, pero ya que había estado allí sintió que la merecía, a pesar de que no tenía sentido ni siquiera para él mismo.</p><p>—Quería hacer pagar a los Leones Moneda —dijo simplemente. Inej permaneció en silencio unos segundos, mientras seguía enrollando el vendaje.</p><p>—No sabía que alguien había estado haciendo trampas en el Club Cuervo —dijo, y Kaz suspiró.</p><p>—¿Y por qué ibas a saberlo? —le contestó, bruscamente.</p><p>—Es mentira, ¿verdad? —le dijo entonces, y la única respuesta que obtuvo del chico fue silencio.</p><p>Cortó la tira de venda sobrante con un cuchillo y la pegó con esparadrapo. Se puso de pie frente a él.</p><p>—¿Por qué has ido solo?</p><p>Kaz miró hacia otro lado, sin responder. Cualquier otro día, en cualquier otro momento, Inej simplemente lo habría dejado estar. Se habría marchado sin más. Pero después de haberle visto en el baño, y tras haber corrido el riesgo que habían corrido por haber ido sin avisar, quiso que le dijese la verdad.</p><p>—Es por Pekka Rollins —afirmó Inej entonces.</p><p>No estaba segura de aquello, solo era una leve sospecha, pero lo dijo con firmeza para evaluar su reacción. Y, efectivamente, vio cómo apretaba la mandíbula. Eso era todo lo que necesitaba saber.</p><p>—Kaz —dijo con voz más suave esta vez, pero igual de seria—. No necesito que me cuentes tu vida ni tus motivos. Pero marcharte en mitad de la noche solo, para encontrarte con dos bandas que claramente van armadas y dispuestas a pelearse es de locos. ¿Y si no te hubiese seguido?</p><p>—No habría pasado nada —afirmó él, impasible. Inej miró al techo, conteniendo un suspiro de frustración.</p><p>—Podrías haber muerto, Kaz. —le reprendió.</p><p>—Cuánta preocupación, Espectro —le dijo, burlándose—. Cinco minutos sin mí y ya te subes por las paredes.</p><p>Inej apretó los puños.</p><p>—Estaba todo bajo control —le repitió Kaz con un suspiro, levantándose y dirigiéndose al armario para sacar un pijama.</p><p>—No estaba bajo control, Kaz —le dijo en un tono contenido Inej—. Pero no voy a discutir contigo. Si quieres morir, adelante. Pero no pretendas que nadie se preocupa por ti. No pretendas que tu muerte no causaría dolor en ninguno de nosotros.<br/>
Dicho esto, se marchó de la habitación, cerrando la puerta tras ella con delicadeza, pero aun así sonando como una sentencia. Solo Inej era capaz de hacer eso.</p><p>Kaz se quedó quieto frente al armario, dándole la espalda al lugar por el que se había marchado la chica. No se movió durante unos segundos, con las palabras de Inej retumbando en su cabeza. ¿Sufriría Inej si él muriese?, se preguntó. Se la imaginó arrodillándose frente a su cuerpo, con lágrimas cayendo por sus mejillas, sus manos envolviendo la suya, sus labios entonando miles y miles de plegarias a sus dioses, y esa imagen le provocó un dolor desconocido. Le hizo sentir como si alguien estuviese deslizando un cuchillo afilado por su corazón, haciéndolo sangrar poco a poco, provocándole heridas por toda su superficie hasta que ya no quedase nada.</p><p>Comprendía que Inej estuviese molesta. No sabía cómo se había enterado de lo que iba a hacer esa noche —¿le habría seguido desde el principio? ¿O habría ido a buscarle?—, pero se había arriesgado al bajar a luchar junto a él. De alguna manera el Espectro estaba allí otra vez, cubriéndole las espaldas. No tenía por qué hacerlo, pero ahí estaba. Y él ni siquiera le había dado las gracias.</p><p>Se puso el pijama viejo con el que dormía todas las noches y se tumbó en el camastro, apoyando su cabeza sobre el brazo sin bueno. En su habitación, Inej dejaba su cinturón de cuchillos sobre la mesilla y se quitaba las sandalias de cuero. Sentimientos confusos se enredaban en su pecho mientras se deshacía su trenza y desenredaba su pelo. Volvió a hacerse la trenza y se tumbó sobre su cama. Suspiró. No debería haberle dicho eso a Kaz. Le acababa de confesar que su muerte le dolería, que se preocupaba por él. Seguramente Kaz estaría preguntándose a qué había venido eso. Después de todo, lo único que les unía era un contrato. Cuando Inej consiguiese pagar todo el dinero que debía a Per Haskell, sería libre de marcharse de allí, y no podía negar que le atraía la idea de abandonar Kerch y volver a su hogar a buscar a sus padres, si es que la seguían esperando.</p><p>Pero abandonar Kerch significaba abandonar a Kaz, y eso le dolía tanto como quedarse allí para siempre. A pesar de que había intentado resistirse con todas sus fuerzas, su corazón latía más rápido cuando estaba cerca de él, cuando él le buscaba entre la multitud, cuando sonreía entre las sombras.</p><p>Inej sentía algo por Kaz Brekker, algo que no podía negar. Y eso hacía las cosas tan difíciles... ¿Sentiría él algo por ella? Nunca se permitía plantearse esa posibilidad porque dolía. Ella era una inversión, una persona útil para los Despojos. Nada más.<br/>
Debía recordar eso si no quería acabar con el corazón roto.</p><p>Rezó una oración a sus dioses antes de dormirse, y, a pesar de que era egoísta y no tenía sentido, pidió piedad para Kaz. Para cuando ella no estuviese ahí para cubrirle las espaldas.</p><p>Mientras, Kaz cerraba los ojos en su habitación, su corazón palpitando con fuerza y rapidez en su pecho. Odiaba esa sensación de descontrol que le invadía cuando pensaba en ella. En Inej. En su Espectro. Porque era eso lo que sentía: descontrol. Se preguntó si ella también lo sentiría. Se preguntó si ella también tendría miedo de ese sentimiento. Pero no, ella no era de las que tenían miedo a amar.</p><p>Sus ojos negros le persiguieron durante toda la noche, el rastro de sus dedos cosquilleándole en el brazo, enviándole escalofríos, y haciéndole desear más. Mucho más.</p><p>Ambos se quedaron dormidos al mismo tiempo, sumidos en el anhelo y en los muchos obstáculos que se encontraban y encontrarían en el camino, sus dos corazones latiendo dolorosamente al mismo compás. Inej soñó con un barco que se alejaba del puerto, las velas ondeando y sus padres esperándola en la orilla al otro lado del océano. Kaz soñó con un hombre alto del Barril, de pelo negro corto por los lados, manos enguantadas apoyándose en un bastón con cabeza de cuervo, y contemplando el imperio que había construido.</p><p>A la mañana siguiente, cuando despertaron bajo la luz que entraba por sus ventanas, ambos se preguntaron si había sido un sueño… o una pesadilla.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>